fishcordfandomcom-20200214-history
Bennett
incredible weeb haha Fun Facts * Bennett is the master of all the Mod Elements and also the regular elements, including the one described below, hence his title of Avatar. * The kanji in his profile picture reads おれ (o-re) which is a masculine first-person pronoun used in casual speech. * He does not have a typical mod server due to the fact that he loves everyone in the server so everyone would need to be given his role. Instead, he gives out the "Spicy Weeb" role to people who are interested in the Japanese language. * He is always eager to learn more Japanese, so please help him if you can! * Bennett is very good at hugs. * The command ?tag bencleep brings up an image of Bennet imitating the pose in ?tag cleep, with the words "Can't sleep? BEN CLEEP!" overlaid. The photo was taken and edited by his little sister Maggie. * He really, really loves people, and is consistently surprised when people love him back. Bennettium Many theoretical physicists and chemists today propose that there is yet another element to be found with atomic number 119. If discovered, most accept the new found element to be called 'Bennettium', due to the Fishcord admin Bennett being the purest human currently known to exist. Once it has been discovered, it will be one of the most unstable elements that will have ever been created, which is also why it will be called Bennettium. Many famous scientists in the past have had elements named after them, for example Einsteinium, Curium, and Nobelium. Bennett himself does not come under this category, but instead he is simply one of the most massive geeks in human existence, so the majority of scientists take this as yet another reason to name the theoretical element Bennettium. There has been debate as to where Bennettium will fit in the Periodic Table. Most believe that it will fit underneath the Alkali Metals, as it will most likely have one outer electron. Others say that it will fit within the Actinides, while some reckon that it will have to be set outside the main periodic table altogether and exist in its own series, the Bennettides. This means that it would act completely different to all of the other known elements, and the reason that Bennettium would behave like this is unclear. The element could exist in a completely different state to all other elements in room temperature (i.e. plasma or Bose-Einstein), or there could be a new fundamental particle existing within Bennettium; a 'benton'. One aim of the Large Hadron Collider at CERN is to investigate how Bennettium could be produced, and if there is indeed a new fundamental particle in the Standard Model that is yet to be discovered.Category:Mods Category:Admins Category:Father’s Inner Sea Bear Circle Category:Bluey's Beautiful Bastards Category:Mother's Army Category:KARKAT'S CULT Category:Srolocs' Society Category:The Potato Farm Category:Moist* Category:Spicy Weeb Category:Members Category:Grossly Incandescent Category:Pinheads Category:Volunteer Fire Department Category:The Dragons Lair Category:CyB3rnetic Category:Gus' Rodeo Category:Cursed